1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aminoacrylate monomers, process for preparation of monomers and polymers, coatings, and inks made with aminoacrylate monomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coatings, inks, and adhesives can be prepared from (meth)acrylate monomers and oligomers by radiation curing. Radiation curing is generally done under UV or EB radiation, optionally in the presence of photoinitiators, and proceeds by a free radical mechanism. A problem in this art is that air retards or inhibits the cure, leading to tacky surfaces. German patent DE 3706355 suggests that amines and acrylated amines can enhance the surface cure, even in the presence of oxygen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,518 and Canadian Pat. 1011891 teach that the modification of acrylated epoxidized soybean oil with amine at low level can enhance the surface cure which is especially useful in ink applications. Robson, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,416 assigned to Union Carbide Corporation teaches preparation of amine acrylates from primary and secondary amines and polyacrylates, preferably diacrylates and their use directly or as part of radiation curable formulations. Meixner, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,649, assigned to Bayer Ak., disclosed that the modification of acrylates with primary amines at low level leads to low viscosity aminoacrylates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,518 teaches low acrylate functionality for amine acrylates in radiation cure applications.
The prior art did not teach low viscosity, low volatility, high cure rate compositions comprising multifunctional acrylates. According to the prior art, it would have been expected that modification of multifunctional acrylates with amines would lead to high viscosity or gel-like materials.
An object of the present invention was to provide reactive acrylates having low viscosity which can be used in radiation, especially UV and EB, cure.